


Home Is Where the Heart Is

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [152]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you please make one about Emma and Killian with family or at a town meeting or something and Emma goes into labor and Killian starts freaking out? Your choice on names, but can there be a lot of fluff? Please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where the Heart Is

Eight and a half months pregnant, with feet so swollen she shouldn’t be allowed to walk, and her baby kicking every few moment, she was sitting in one of the chairs at town hall, listening tiredly to the town go through the same debate they had done repeatedly about whether they should return to the Enchanted Forest or not.

They had been discussing the matter on and off from the time Emma first broke the curse. Except this time no one stole the beans, nor were there any villains that were preventing them from leaving as there had been constantly; and endless brigade of people who had some problem or the other with their family, to the point where Emma would question how a family who swears to be heroes could accumulate so many enemies.

But for once in the three years since the curse was broken, it seemed as if they finally would be able to return home without any interruptions; the only question was whether they wanted to or not.

Personally, as attached as she was to this world, she didn’t think she would mind any more if they returned. After all, she had all the family she needed with her husband, her son, her parents, and the little baby on the way, whose gender the both of them were waiting on finding out, despite her mother’s dismay.

She placed a hand on her stomach, smiling down on her unborn child, as she leaned into Killian’s chest. His arm had been around her, and he glanced at her before placing a kiss on her forehead.

“I love you,” he murmured silent, as to not disrupt the debate, with the winning side being returning to Storybrooke, however there were many good points to staying, including the lack of coffee.

She kissed his cheek softly, as his hand came to rest on her swollen belly, “I love you too,” she replied.

“We get it, the two of you are madly in love,” Grumpy grumbled. “But we have a pressing matter on hand to discuss, so if you don’t mind.”

Emma stood in protest, but as she did so, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, as wetness pooled at her feet. “Oh my god,” Emma gasped, looking down.

“Is everything okay?” Killian asked quickly, rising to warp an arm around her. “Emma?”

“The baby is coming,” she gasped, realizing her water had just broken.

The room seemed to pause as everyone seemed to stare at her in shock. Clearly none of them had been expecting her to go into labour in the middle of the meeting.

Killian stared, frozen, as she could see the panic begin to set in on his face. “It’s too early,” Killian said, stunned. “It’s too early for the baby to get here! We barely have the baby’s room ready, we haven’t baby proofed, nor have we even picked a name! The baby can’t come now!”

“We need to the hospital, now,” Snow said, taking charge, as she sensed her son-in-law’s anxiety. She handed her bag to Emma’s father, as she placed a hand on her back, “Come on now, Emma,” she said soothingly.

Killian seemed to unfreeze as he scooped her up into his arms and her own wrapped around his neck.

“What are you doing?” she asked, slightly amused at her husband’s antics, still able to feel his panic, as he began to head out of the room.

“Getting you to the hospital, Emma!” Killian said rapidly, “Now isn’t the time for walking! The last thing we need is for you to give birth right here!”

She laughed slightly, but was interrupted as she felt a contraction hit her.

He placed her tenderly into David’s truck, holding her closely against his side, as her father took the wheel and her mother sat down beside them. Regina began to take control of the crowd watching, telling them that they would announce the arrival of the newest member of the royal family formally, but for now they should go home, as the meeting was officially concluded.

The labour was strenuous, despite only actually being few hours long. She supposed it was luck on her part, as she knew how long it could be for others, but it probably didn’t help that she had magic on her side to aid with the birth.

Killian had tried to lighten the situation by pointing out that at least this time there were no villains attacking them, so she could give birth in peace, and had she not been given and epidural, she might have just punched him.

She felt exhausted as Killian placed their baby girl in her arms, and she felt herself smiling, despite herself. One of her biggest regrets in life had been that she never had held Henry as a child, even though she still stood by her reasoning.

“She’s beautiful,” Killian breathed, placing a kiss on both their heads.

“Killian,” she said softly, as he sat on the bed beside her.

“Aye?” he asked, holding her into his arms.

“I want to name her Kiera, after your mother,” she said softly. “She sounds like a strong woman, and I feel like it would suit her.”

He stared at her in wonder, “Are you sure, Love?” he asked her softly.

“Mmhm,” she said, cradling Kiera into her arms.

“Kiera Mary Jones,” Killian kissed their baby’s forehead. “Shall we introduce her to the family?”

As she nodded, he beckoned to the nurse to let the family into the room. Henry practically bounced in, eager to meet his youngest sibling.

“Is that her?” he asked excitedly, “What did you name her?”

She could see her parents, as well as Regina, Robin, Roland, and Gail, Robin and Zalena’s daughter, eagerly waiting to see how they responded.

As Killian told them Kiera’s name, she could see her mother’s eyes begin to water at the namesake. She was growing tired, and her eyes began to close.

“Rest, Love,” he told her, as he gently took Kiera from her. A panic began to set on her face at the thought of losing her child, and he immediately began to see her worry. “I promise, the two of us will be here with you when you wake up,” he informed her, holding her softly against him, as the rest of their family slowly left the room.

She closed her eyes, steading her breathe as she heard his heard beating in his chest, feeling safe, and at peace, as she dozed off.


End file.
